


like a river flows, surely to the sea

by mon_cherie



Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5+1 Things, Don't copy to another site, Don't repost, Fluff, M/M, Poe is a grump when it comes to weddings, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_cherie/pseuds/mon_cherie
Summary: “No.” Finn stared at Poe. “Absolutely not.”“What’s wrong with it?” Poe asked, completely serious.“Poe, what colors match flight-suit-orange?”“White and black go with everything-”“Ah, yes,” Finn sassed back. “When I think of a wedding, I think ‘white and black and flight-suit-orange.’”ORFive times Finn was more excited about their wedding than Poe, and one time Poe was equally excited.Week 5 of Krampus 2020 Fluff: Cookies and/orOpen Prompt: Winter Wedding
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: The Fanfic Star Wars Holiday Special 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042008
Comments: 36
Kudos: 53
Collections: Krampus Kink-a-thon





	1. T-MINUS ONE YEAR

**Author's Note:**

> For the open prompt, I started off with the idea of a winter wedding, but then this happened. 
> 
> My first multi-chaptered fic! Yay!
> 
> A special shout out to my friend Alex, who let me bounce ideas and read over my work without being involved in fandom at all. You a real one, Alex.

“No.” Finn stared at Poe. “Absolutely not.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Poe asked, completely serious.

“Poe, what colors match flight-suit-orange?”

“White and black go with everything-”

“Ah, yes,” Finn sassed back. “When I think of a wedding, I think ‘white and black and flight-suit-orange.’”

Poe’s face brightened. “I knew you’d come around to my thinking.”

“Poe, we cannot do flight-suit-orange.”

Poe bit his lip, staring at Finn through his eyelashes. Kriff it all, he knew that was Finn’s weakness. “Please?”

Finn sighed. “We can choose a less bright shade of orange, how about that? A paler shade? That way we have a chance at matching other colors nicely to it?”

Poe pouted. “We don’t need to have a matching color scheme. We can do things our way.”

Finn snorted. “We’ve done everything else in our life our way, I think sticking to a more traditional wedding is something that dad will thank us for.”

“Nah, I’m almost positive that dad’ll be okay if we decided to do flight-suit-orange. Our wedding planner, however…” 

Finn groaned. “I like Ellchri, okay? Let’s not terrorize her, she’s just trying to do her best.”

Poe leveled Finn with a challenging look. “Is she, though? If she’s doing her best, she could totally figure out a good palette for flight-suit-orange.”

Finn decided to flip through the sample book of colors and color palettes in lieu of answering Poe. 

“How’s this one?” Finn asked, finding a pale orange that was a bit darker than a peach shade.

Poe sighed. “That’s fine.”

Finn frowned, staring down at it. “Is it actually? You know, we can try to find something a bit brighter, maybe closer to flight-suit-orange,” he continued to flip through the book, trying to figure out how it was indexed. Was there a way to search by color? He was so engrossed at staring at the various shades that he felt the hand Poe put on his arm more than he saw it, despite it covering a good part of his field of view.

“Finn. It’s fine. We can do,” he squinted at the color that Finn had suggested, “[light orange](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_orange#Light_orange). Wow, that’s really not a creative name, is it?”

Finn laughed. “I guess not,” he looked over at Poe. “Is it really alright? We can always do a color similar to BB-8.” Said droid was zooming around the kitchen where they were seated, but stopped and beeped their approval at matching their wedding colors before rolling away again. Poe shook his head. 

“I want you to have the wedding you’ve always wanted, buddy,” Poe said softly. 

“But it’s your wedding too,” Finn protested. “Besides, I haven’t ever been to a wedding, so I’m not even sure what I’m doing besides the holos we’ve watched with weddings in them.”

Poe laughed. “You’re doing alright by already stopping me from choosing outlandish colors. I’m sure that you’re right, and we’ll regret choosing bright orange at some point along the planning process, if not at the actual wedding. Besides, we’ve watched enough holos together for you to get a good sense of what they’re like.”

“Is there a holo of your parents’ wedding?”

Poe shook his head. “They had gotten married in the middle of the war, so they barely had a wedding by the standards that you’d usually think of. Leia had officiated their wedding, as a Princess, and the rest of the Rebel Alliance had thrown a great party as a reception, but it was still a wedding on a military base in the middle of a war.”

Poe could feel himself get melancholy, which was exactly what he didn’t want, to put a damper on wedding planning. A thought occurred to him.

“Hey, do you want to go into town and look at the trees?”

Finn tilted his head in confusion. “Uhh, why would we go look at the trees? I thought we were planning on getting married under the Force Tree.”

“We are,” Poe said. “But let’s take a break from planning.” He glanced over at the chrono on the wall. “We’ve spent about four hours today on just figuring out colors and small details. Let’s go take a break, glance at some lights, and see what’s going on in town this year. Maybe we’ll get some ideas.”

“What, on how to do a winter wedding on a jungle planet,” Finn asked, amused. Poe looked back.

“We could always get married on Hoth.” Finn laughed.

“I doubt you’d be able to get married on Hoth, you'd change the location at the last minute.” Poe pouted. 

“That’s not true, I’d do it just because I’m stubborn.” Finn leaned over and kissed him.

“And that’s why I’m not letting you do that, because I have no interest in having a winter wedding on a planet that actually experiences winter. No more ice or sand planets for me.”

“So not Jakku,” Poe asked slyly. 

“If you want the wedding to be on Jakku you can marry yourself,” Finn said, unimpressed. “I am not going to Jakku ever again.” Finn laughed at Poe’s mock hurt at that statement, then stood up, offering a hand to his pilot.

“Let’s go take a break then, hotshot. We can grab some food in town too, then take a break and look around.”


	2. T-MINUS NINE MONTHS

“Hey Poe! I found the perfect flower for our centerpieces.” Finn looked excited. Poe blinked.

“Centerpieces?”

“Yeah, apparently according to Ellchri, we have to have centerpieces for our tables for our guests, and flowers are traditional.”

Poe groaned. “Can we elope?”

Finn stared at Poe. “Absolutely not. I want a wedding.”

Poe sighed, wrapping an arm around Finn. “Alright, tell me about these flowers.”

Finn pulled up a holo of the flower, and Poe stared at it, deciding that maybe he could pay a bit more attention to the details.

“They’re orange dahlias,” Finn said quietly. “They represent elegance, inner strength, excitement. A lasting bond and lifelong commitment. I thought it would be fitting.”

Poe slowly broke into a wide grin. “I thought you vetoed bright orange for our wedding colors,” he teased. 

“I took pity on you,” Finn deadpanned.

“Ah, you love to hear it.”

“Just for you, hotshot.” 

“I think it’s a great idea,” Poe said quietly, still staring at the flowers. 

“So we have flowers mostly settled,” Finn said, checking back on his datapad. “Next, maybe music?”

“What about food,” Poe asked. 

Finn smirked. “I set a few appointments to try out food with various places that cater in town, but I decided to space them out so that we pace ourselves.”

Poe made a delighted noise. “I  _ love  _ you!”

“I mean, I would certainly hope so,” Finn said dryly. “Otherwise, this wedding we’re planning might be a bit awkward.”

“Only a bit, though, right,” Poe teased. 

“Just a bit,” Finn agreed. “So, what do we want to do for music?”

“DJ Rex,” Poe suggested jokingly. 

Finn frowned. “Who?” 

Poe sat ramrod straight. “You mean I never showed you who DJ Rex was?”

Finn shook his head. “Okay, we’re fixing that immediately,” Poe said. “Hey Bee? Could you come here,” he called out. 

BB-8 zipped in, beeping inquisitively. “Yes, put on the holo about DJ Rex.” BB-8 projected onto the opposite wall and Finn watched the brief holo.

“His designation was R-3X,” Poe said quietly. “Originally a pilot droid, at some point he crashed onto Batuu, where he was found in pieces. The beings who found him tried their best at fixing him, but he became more suited to staying on the ground than flying, so with his blessing, they reprogramed him to provide musical entertainment. He’s supposedly still at Oga’s cantina.”

“Well, I don’t think we can get DJ Rex, but I think there are some droids that work in town that do music,” Finn said thoughtfully.

BB-8 beeped up, listing each droid and giving opinions on each one. 

“Hey,” Poe interrupted. “You can’t just say that K-9G is rude because you think he looked at you wrong.” BB-8 gave a rude blat in reply. “No, I don’t care that you think that they’re being condescending, their music taste is still very good quality, especially compared to the food there.”

Finn smiled softly as he watched Poe berate his droid, all while quietly noting every detail that BB-8 pointed out about each droid, both about their music taste and their general personality. 

BB-8 had a good sense of personality, in his opinion, even if it took awhile for the droid to warm up to him. 

After BB-8 finished listing off on all the musician droids in their area, Finn took the time to study the list. “Hey, Bee? Do you really like rock music? Because all of your thoughts on droids who play rock are all really positive, even if you hate the droid.” BB-8 beeped an affirmation. Finn tried to stifle his laughter. “Well, I’m not sure rock music would work well at a wedding. Or Tatooine blues. But maybe the gliz music?”

Finn saw Poe shudder out of the corner of his eye and smirked. He knew how Poe felt about gliz. “We’ll have to think about it a bit more,” Poe choked out. “Thanks buddy, we’ll let you know which droid we end up deciding to pick.” BB-8 beeped and then whizzed out of the room. 

Finn looked up from the data pad to see Poe staring at him accusingly. “What?” He said innocently.

“Gliz music? Are you trying to get me to skip the reception?”

Finn laughed. “Okay then, hotshot. Tell me which ones are acceptable forms of music from these choices.” He handed Poe the list, and with a grumpy sigh, Poe started giving his opinions on each genre that was listed. 

Success. 


	3. T-MINUS SIX MONTHS

“You should like this one, Poe,” Finn said.

“I sure hope so, buddy, because I’m getting really tired of figuring out what font we want to have for our wedding invitations. Why can’t we just holo call everyone we’d want to invite and let them know?”

He knew why. Finn wanted to be able to have the full experience of a wedding ceremony, and Poe wanted to be able to give it to him.

If only he had realized exactly how much planning was needed for the full experience. Besides, as everyone had explained to him, it was an easier way to keep a record of who was planning on attending and who wasn’t, which apparently was going to be a logistical issue when it came to seating. 

Poe wasn’t sure why they couldn’t just seat themselves. 

“We’re going to try out some cake samples,” Finn said, smirking at the way Poe brightened. Finn knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist. 

* * *

“I’m impressed,” Finn said, staring over at Poe with more than a little amusement. “I never would have thought there’d be a day where Poe Dameron would be bested by some cakes. Of course, you also could have just had one bite of every cake slice we got rather than trying to finish off every slice.”

Poe groaned. “They were all good cakes, Finn. It  _ deserved  _ to be appreciated.” Finn was now outright laughing at Poe, whose face was looking a bit pinched. 

“Remind me when we’re deciding on what we’re choosing for the dinner menu?”

“Tomorrow,” Finn prompted. “Which is a good thing, because I don’t know if you’ll be hungry in time for dinner tonight.”

The baker came over. “So, what do you gentlemen think?”

Finn glanced over at Poe. “So, I think I know which one I want, but I want to hear his opinion first.”

Poe nodded eagerly. “I think the pink champagne and the white chocolate with raspberry were the frontrunners for our favorite flavors, but I think the white chocolate raspberry wins by just a bit.”

The baker turned over to Finn, who nodded in agreement. “I think that we should do that, and I was looking through the holo images that were projected around with various designs, and I think I like that one,” he pointed over to the tiered cake that had flowers spread all over one side of the cake. “We can choose what sorts of flowers to have on the cake right? And the colors?”

The baker nodded. “Within reason of what I can craft, and usually I can do most flowers. You’re not doing anything very out there for flowers, you said mostly roses and orange dahlias, right?”

Finn nodded. “The rest of the colors for our wedding are rather pale in comparison to the dahlias because I didn’t want to go overboard.”

“That’s smart, can you send me the colors that you’re using for your wedding so I have an idea for icing colors? I can make a small version of what I see for your cake for your approval in about a week or so.” The two nodded, then thanked the baker for her time.

Poe glanced over at Finn as they left the bakery. “Hey Finn?”

“Hm?”

“How do you know what works for our wedding,” Poe carefully worded his question, and then decided to err on the side of over explaining rather than causing a miscommunication. “I mean, I look at all the cakes and they mostly seem the same to me in terms of how they look. Some of them, sure, I can easily rule out. They don’t feel like us. But half of the other ones don’t seem to make much of a difference to me.”

Finn gave a thoughtful humm at that, contemplating his question. “I think,” he said quietly. “That I don’t really look at the holos of the cake and take them at face value, if that makes sense. You have the feeling that a cake is wrong for us based on how it looks. I get the feeling that it  _ could be _ right for us, and then I sort of, imagine how it could work for us?” he shrugged a bit. “I do that with all the options that I think could work, and actually, when you do it, you see pretty quickly that when you imagine, say, the white rose decorations to be pale orange, because that’s the change that’s necessary for it to feel like something that’s  _ ours _ , some of them no longer feel like us, and then it’s easy to narrow it down from there. At some point, I see something that feels right, and I know that’s the way to go.”

“I didn’t know the Force worked that way,” Poe teased. Finn rolled his eyes.

“That’s not how the Force works, hotshot.”

“Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“You know that I do really want to help with planning, right? That I just...struggle with this sort of thing?” Finn glanced over to see Poe looking at him uncertainly. Finn looked down at where their hands were clasped together and brought Poe’s hand up and kissed his knuckles. 

“I know, hotshot. And it’s alright. You’re here for all the choices that really matter. It’s alright if you can’t sit still while we talk about word choice for wedding invitations or what sort of plates we should have to serve the guests dinner. That’s all stuff that doesn’t really matter in the long run anyway, it’s all just details when it comes to the fact that what matters is that we’re getting married.” 

Poe felt himself release some tension he didn’t know that he was holding. 

“Besides,” Finn continued with a wicked grin. “That means I can just choose whatever I want and I know that you’re okay with whatever I choose.”

Poe grinned back. “That works for me, general. I already got to choose the most important part of the wedding, and I think I got the best choice of groom in the entire galaxy.” 

They walked in comfortable silence for a bit.

“Hey Poe?” Poe glanced over at his lover. “Do you think we’re going to be able to keep the sample cake next week of our wedding cake?”

Poe grinned wickedly. “I certainly hope so. It’ll give me plenty of time to judge if it’s up to par for our wedding.”

Finn sighed. “Please do not eat the entire cake in one night. I’m not even sure where it goes, Poe. How do you manage to eat so much cake and stay in shape?” 

Poe winked. “Good genes.”

“Yeah, well, you might want to tell your genes to do a bit better, because I’m certainly not going to deal with you crashing from a sugar high again from  _ eating an entire cake in one sitting when you know better,” _ Finn said. 

Poe smirked. “Yeah, you will. You’ll take pity on me.”

Finn sighed. “Yeah, I probably will.”

“Hey, you want to go grab food? We’re in town anyway.” 

Finn spluttered. “How-How in the kriff are you hungry already? You must’ve eaten like ten slices of cake. You were too full to do anything else fifteen minutes ago.” 

“We tried  _ fifteen  _ different flavors, and they were  _ thin  _ slices. I told you, good genes. Besides, we can always order takeout and go home to eat it later. That way, we don’t have to cook.”

Finn sighed. That did sound like a somewhat reasonable plan. “Alright, hotshot, let’s go then.”

Poe laughed, leading his general into the food stalls section of the market. “I knew you’d come around to my thinking!”


	4. T-MINUS TWO WEEKS

Poe raised an eyebrow as he walked into the house to the sound of hurried footsteps up the stairs and stopped to see Rey, lounging at the foot of the stairs. 

“Hey, Poe,” Rey said cheerfully.

“Hey, Rey,” Poe cautiously responded. “Is there a reason why you’re sitting right here and not the couches that are less than a few feet away?”

“Yes, there is!” Rey said.

“Are you going to tell me?” Poe muttered, attempting to start up the stairs, only to be firmly stopped by Rey.

“That’s why,” Rey said, still smiling brightly. “Your fiancé is upstairs changing out of his tux, so you can’t see him.”

Poe groaned. “Rey, I know what his tux looks like.”

“Yes, but you haven’t seen him in it.” She gave him a glare. “Have you?”

“No,” Poe muttered mulishly.

“Good,” Rey said. “I’ve been told it’s tradition that both sides don’t see what the other looks like until the day of the wedding. Besides, if you were to see Finn now, I’m convinced that you’d try to tear his tux off of him, which is not what we want so close to the wedding date.”

“Why was he wearing his tux today?”

Rey gave him a look of surprise. “Today’s your fitting.”

Poe frowned. “We’ve had fittings already.”

Rey smiled. “Well, you’re having another one today. And another one right before your wedding.”

Poe groaned, sinking onto the floor. He looked up when he felt Finn’s presence next to him.

“Hi,” Poe said, looking up at Finn. Finn grinned widely down at him.

“Hey, you’re just in time for your fitting. Sama is upstairs, you should go and get changed.”

Poe sighed, but trudged up the stairs. The seamstress looked up as Poe entered the room, giving him a once over with measured eyes before nodding. 

“Good, I don’t particularly think that you’ll need many adjustments, but try it on anyway.” She handed him his tux and gestured towards the refresher. 

“Do people usually need a lot of changes this close to the wedding?” Poe asked absentmindedly as he got changed in the refresher. 

“Not usually,” Sama hedged, “but there’s enough that I insist on having these fittings so that I can make any last minute adjustments necessary. The last thing anyone needs is to find out they suddenly don’t fit into their wedding attire the day of.”

“I’m sure that it’s not a huge deal,” Poe said, fiddling with his bow tie. “Their future spouse must love them no matter what, right? And what they’re wearing the day of the wedding must be trivial in the long run.”

Sama laughed. “Oh, boy, you’d be surprised how often a wedding gets postponed the morning of or called off due to something like this. I’ve heard horror stories from other seamstresses who almost had their career ruined because they didn’t have enough fittings and were then accused of purposely ruining someone’s special day.”

Poe walked out, and Sama nodded approvingly. “See, but you still fit in your tux, and both you and that young man of yours both look stunning.” She had him stand on a raised wooden platform, then did several circles around him, eyeing the fit of his tux with a critical eye. Poe stared at the mirror in front of him and tried not to feel self-conscious. He did look good, he admitted to himself as he stared at the all-white tux. He decided to forgo black for this time, something he was pretty sure that Finn had forgone too. He was excited to see his lover in the purple tux that Finn had chosen. It was interesting that Finn hadn’t chosen a black tux, but he figured it might have been growing up around authority figures who only wore all black when he was younger. 

That, or Rey and Rose had talked him into it. Poe wasn’t sure if that was the case, but he made a mental note to send them some flowers (still in their pots) if that was the case. 

He was brought out of his musings by Sama carefully placing a few pins here and there on his tux. 

“I thought you said there wasn’t much left to do?”

Sama nodded. “Yes, this is not much to do,” she continued to circle around Poe, and he wondered offhandedly how she wasn’t dizzy yet. 

“Are you excited for your wedding? Is it the wedding of your dreams?” She continued to pin small pins into the sleeve of his tux. She sounded like she was just asking generic questions to fill the time. 

Poe smiled. “Not particularly, but I never really had much thought on what I wanted for a wedding anyway, you know? My parents got married in the middle of the last war, and I’ve been to too many weddings growing up that they all sort of blur together. I sort of figured I’d be the type of person that would be married to my job.”

“Mm, you were a pilot, correct?” 

“Yeah,” Poe said dreamily. “T-70 X-Wing. I had a custom black and orange fighter for a while, but Finn vetoed using those colors for our wedding.”

Sama looked like she was trying really hard not to laugh. “Oh?”

“Yeah, but our flowers are bright orange, so I guess I got my wish anyway.” 

“Well, it’s nice that Finn has some sense when it comes to wedding planning, otherwise you’d be getting married by your plane.”

“Hey, that wouldn’t be a bad idea,” Poe protested half-heartedly, but he knew she was right. That would be an awful idea. Finn would never stop making fun of him for the rest of their lives. Sama gave him a raised eyebrow, and he sighed. “Yeah, that would be weird.”

“I’ve met five or so couples that got married on airfields,” she remarked. “I’m not sure any of them are still married today. Of course, that could be more a comment on their relationship and the fact that one of the two was usually some form of bride or groomzilla than their choice of wedding venue, but that’s a separate story.” Poe stared at Sama in horror. 

“They-what?” She patted his arm after sticking in the last pin. 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure it won’t happen to you, I’ve heard the two of you talk about each other. Very few couples I’ve worked for show the amount of devotion you two have for each other. Now, go get changed and be mindful not to jostle any pins.” Poe bemusedly allowed himself to be herded back into the refresher, then handed his tux back to Sama while she packed up everything she brought with her. 

Poe smiled as he walked back downstairs to find Finn and Rey laughing, seeing the way the afternoon’s rays of light were bathing his lover in a golden glow. 

All this tedium would be worth it, soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! May 2021 be kinder to us all.


	5. T-MINUS TWO DAYS

Two nights before the wedding, Finn woke up in bed alone. That was odd, usually, Poe would be curled up against him, putting out heat. He supposed the chill of the air was what woke him up. 

He saw the light downstairs and followed it, finding Poe in the kitchen baking, having thrown on a pair of sweatpants. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Poe whipped around, smiling widely when he saw Finn.

“Did I wake you up?” Finn shrugged. Years of bunking and then sleeping together made him so attuned to Poe that he wasn’t sure if he woke up because Poe wasn’t around or if he really did just happen to wake up on his own.

“You’re not having second thoughts, are you?” Poe’s voice was light as he turned back around, but his shoulders were tight.

“No, no,” Finn rushed to reassure him, walking over to where he was, wrapping his arms around the pilot from behind. “I’m sticking around, Poe. Can’t get rid of me anymore.” He pressed a light kiss to Poe’s bare shoulder blade, feeling the tension slowly drain out of the pilot.

“Was that ever in question,” Finn asked quietly. He squashed down the bit of hurt that bloomed at the assumption. 

“Not usually, no,” Poe responded back. “But...sometimes I just think that it’s all a bit of a dream.”

Finn paused. “Are you having second thoughts?”

Poe gave Finn a scandalized look. “What? What would give you that idea?”

“Well, you’re up at-” he checked the chrono on the wall “- oh three hundred hours, baking cookies, when you haven’t had an issue sleeping through the night for the most part in a year or two. So if you don’t want to call off the wedding, what’s bothering you, love?”

Poe sighed. “I can’t even explain it myself...it’s a bit of a feeling, I guess, mixed with anxiety and energy. I haven’t felt this stressed before, even during the war,” He shrugged a bit helplessly, and Finn noted that Poe was fidgeting a bit more than usual, feeling a bit restless. 

“You’re flying tomorrow right? To wherever your pilots are dragging you to for your stag?” Poe was always calmer after he flew, more grounded when he got back to the ground. 

Poe smiled. “Yeah, I am. Although Iolo is the designated pilot, so I probably won’t be flying back,” he gave a laugh then. “I’m not sure what exactly is on the schedule because Jess took over full planning of my stag, but if there’s a designated pilot, then I’m sure it’ll be full of booze.”

Finn smiled. “That’s good. I have no idea what we’re doing either, but Rose helped Rey plan it out. Although I think that means that Rey probably just took Rose’s suggestions on things to do.”

Poe laughed. “Oh yeah, I highly doubt that Rey knows what to do with planning any more than I do.”

“Speaking of planning, are you planning on telling me what we’re going to be doing on our honeymoon? Or even where we’re going?”

“Spoilers,” Poe said with a wink.

Finn rolled his eyes. “It’s not supposed to be a surprise, hotshot.” He pressed another gentle kiss on Poe’s neck. “Did you have fun planning it?” He felt Poe nod vigorously as he pressed a few more kisses. “Are we going somewhere nice and warm this time, at least?”

Poe smirked. “You’ll have to wait and see.” 

“How am I supposed to pack for our honeymoon if I have no idea what climate to pack for?”

“I already packed for you. Besides, if we do the honeymoon right, we’ll definitely be not wearing clothes a lot more than we will be.”

Finn laughed. “I would like to see what the planet we’re going to has to offer us at some point in our honeymoon, dear.” The air was a lot lighter now, the tension from previously having dissipated. Finn nuzzled into Poe’s neck as he finished putting together the cookie dough, then went over to the cabinet to take out the baking pans. The two of them carefully placed even scoops of dough onto the trays, and then Finn led Poe over to the kitchen table while they waited for the cookies to bake, placing two chairs next to each other and dragging his pilot down for some cuddles. 

“Mm,” Poe muttered. “So lucky to have you. Stayin’ up with me all night when I can’t sleep,” A hint of sleepiness was creeping into his voice, and Finn found that promising. Maybe Poe would come back up to bed after the cookies finished baking. 

“I’m lucky to have you, Poe,” Finn said softly back. “I’m hoping that you’ll accept that someday.”

“Mm,” Poe mumbles back, already looking like he’s getting pulled back into the land of sleep. Finn takes a look at the chrono and decides he can close his eyes for a minute.

He blinks and wakes to the smell of burning cookies, Poe fast asleep on him. 


	6. ALL SYSTEMS GO

A knock at his door pulled Poe out of his thoughts. “Poe? Can I come in?” 

“Yes.” Kes swung the door open and took a look at Poe. 

“Ah, Poe, you look amazing.” 

Poe smirked. “I know.” They quietly took each other in for a moment, acutely aware of who was not there. 

“I miss her, Papa,” Poe said quietly. 

“I do too, mijo,” Kes said thickly, pulling Poe into a hug. “I know that she’s watching over us, and that she’s proud of you.” Poe hugged back tightly. “And to make sure that you don’t get into trouble on your wedding day,” he teased. 

BB-8 slammed into the room, startling the pair enough to have them separate, the little droid swearing a storm in binary. 

“Bee, what’s wrong?” 

[I told you, best-friend-Poe, that if you asked Z-3N to play at the wedding, they’d ruin it] the droid beeped despondently. [I have been sent up here by friend-Jess]. 

Rey came into the room. “BB-8! Can you come help in the kitchens?”

[I don’t know, am I going to mess it up again?] the droid sassed. 

Rey knelt down carefully. “I have full faith in you, BB-8. Have I ever doubted you? There is no one else I would trust to do this job well. Can you do it for me?”

The droid perked up at that and zoomed out of the room.

“What’s this about Z-3N,” Poe asked. Rey shook her head. 

“I have no idea, but I think BB-8 started it if I’m being honest.” 

“BB-8 would never-” Poe started.

“It’s alright, Jess is smoothing it over,” Rey said. “And Bee can go help out in the kitchens.”

Kes shook his head. “I’m sure she is, just like I’m sure that Bee did cause that problem. They take after Poe too much, it was like having two children growing up.” Rey laughed. 

“They can both be difficult sometimes,” she agreed merrily.

“Hey!” Poe complained. 

“Anyway,” Rey said. “I’m here to tell you that you’re due downstairs in about five minutes.” Poe immediately was filled with nerves again, and Rey gave Poe a small smile. 

“I’m going to go over to where Finn is now, Rose is helping him out. But you’ll do fine, Poe. Finn will marry you no matter what a disaster you could possibly be.” Kes laughed quietly as Poe shot Rey a dark look.

“Just because that’s true doesn’t mean I don’t want to give him a perfect wedding, Rey. Everything has to be perfect.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“He’s marrying you, and in his eyes, that’s already perfect. Now don’t turn into a groomzilla five minutes before you go down the aisle.” With that, Rey swept out of the room, leaving Poe to gape at the doorway, Kes still chuckling behind him. 

* * *

“I’m not great with words,” Poe said. “But here goes.” He took a deep breath. “I remember when we met, it’s hard to forget,” everyone laughed here. “And I’ve known from the moment that we met that you were going to be someone important to me, and not just because you were saving my life at the time. Finn, I vow myself to you, my co-general, my co-pilot, my partner in all things big and small.”

Finn mouthed  _ I love you, _ a tear slowly streaking down his face.

* * *

Finn smiled warmly, bathing Poe in the brightness that was  _ Finn _ . “Some say that the Force brings people together,” Finn started. _ “I think _ that the Force gives people opportunities to come together, and what people choose to do then is up to them.” 

“I choose you, Poe,” Finn said gently, “and I’ll keep choosing you every day, every time, in every universe. I promise to always be by your side, in this life and beyond.” 

Poe squeezed their joined hands, too choked up for words, and felt Finn squeeze them gently back in return. 

* * *

Poe swept his new husband across the dance floor, the two of them doing more of a slow sway than any form of dancing. He hadn’t stopped beaming since he had seen Finn coming down the aisle, the subtle nerves that had plagued him during his own walk down with Kes by his side fleeing in the face of his co-general.

Finn’s grin matched his own. “You seem happy,” he teased gently.

“Oh, I am, Mr. Dameron.” 

* * *

“We all knew that Poe had been gone on Finn since they met,” Jess said, “It was obvious to anyone who had eyes. On top of that, every single day that Finn was in the medbay after Starkiller, Poe was sitting there. But the biggest tell? Poe ‘I’ll just throw this shirt away once it gets a few holes in it’ Dameron asking around for someone to teach him how to mend his jacket, the jacket he loved more than anything, the jacket that he had given to Finn. When Poe wanted to learn how to sew to fix Finn’s jacket, we all knew that this was something real.”

Finn looked over at Poe in surprise, the pilot’s face getting redder by the minute. “I didn’t know that you didn’t know how to sew back then.” He had remembered how casually Poe had told him that he had fixed the jacket. 

“Learn something new every day,” Poe choked out, glaring daggers at Jess. Finn grinned fondly at his husband, placing an arm around him. 

Rey’s speech wasn’t much better. “I made Poe promise when I left the Resistance to Ahch-To that he would watch over my best friend, the first friend I ever made. While I was on Ahch-To, it wasn’t often that I was able to contact Finn, but whenever I would, Poe would always center in his stories on how he was getting used to the Resistance. I don’t think he even realized it,” Rey teased. “But every single one of his stories, in some way or another, found itself back to Poe. Even his solo missions, or missions with other ground troops, always somehow came back to Poe.” 

Finn spluttered. “I-I what?” 

Poe raised an eyebrow. “That’s impressive.” 

“Isn’t it?” Rey agreed merrily. “Sometimes it was just an offhand comment, ‘oh Rey, I got back and Poe told me I should be more careful, that son of a bantha is more reckless than I’ll ever be’,” the crowd roared with laughter as Poe looked over at Finn with mock indignation. “But it always came back to Poe. And then I came back, and finally met the infamous Poe Dameron,” (“infamous,” Poe demanded) “And I found that he was just as drawn to Finn as Finn was to him. They’re two binary stars, constantly drawn back to each other. Fighting for each other and all of us, every day. To Poe and Finn, our co-generals!” She raised her champagne in a toast, and everyone followed. 

* * *

“Man, who knew this would be exhausting,” Poe asked under his breath as they made their rounds to all the guests at the wedding. 

“Let’s take a seat with our last group,” Finn said, nudging him gently towards Rey, Jess, and Rose, the three ladies all wearing stunning pale orange dresses. Poe had to agree that despite two of them being pilots, the pale orange dresses looked a lot better on them than flight-suit-orange dresses would have. 

Someone (Jess, by Poe’s guess) had taken one of the dahlias and intertwined it into Rey’s hair, which was not in its three buns for once. 

“How are things going,” Rey asked teasingly as Poe settled on a chair next to her. Poe groaned in response, and Finn grabbed a seat next to Poe, placing an arm around him again. 

“I’m tired right now from moving around and thanking everyone, but it’s been a good kind of exhausting. Besides, seeing everything come together has been super rewarding. Just wait until you have to plan your own wedding. You’ll have a lot of fun, it’s actually really fun to plan it.” Poe kept a straight face as he felt Finn’s eyes on him while he gushed, knowing that he had done relatively little on wedding planning compared to the effort that Finn had done, mostly because Finn agreed with Poe’s assessment that Poe had no vision when it came to weddings. 

It was worth it to see the slight dawning horror on Rey’s face, though. Rey was about as clueless on planning a wedding as Poe was. 

“It’s alright, I can help if you need any extra input, whenever that is,” Finn said, coming to reassure his friend from his husband’s teasing form of torture. “Besides, I’m sure that Jess has a better idea of what she wants in a wedding than Poe does.” Finn noticed Poe and Jess staring daggers at each other, but decided not to question it. 

“Enjoy your honeymoon,” Rose said. 

“I’m jealous,” Rey added. “I haven’t been to a beach since Ahch-To.”

Finn brightened. “We’re going to a beach?” Poe gave Rey an exasperated look.

“Spoilers!” He complained. Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’re telling me that you never told Finn where you two are spending your honeymoon?”

“No, it was going to be a surprise.” Finn laughed, kissing the pout off his husband’s lips.

“Don’t worry, hotshot. I can pretend to be surprised.”

* * *

“It’s time for the cake,” Poe announced with glee. Finn smiled as they brought out the massive six tiered cake. The two of them had challenged the baker, and she had more than delivered. It seemed a bit like overkill compared to the number of guests that had come to their wedding, but Finn was sure that if he left Poe and Rey unsupervised for a few minutes, the two of them could easily demolish a vast majority of the cake by themselves. In fact, knowing Poe and Rey, they’d make it a competition to see who could eat more cake. 

The two of them carefully cut out the first slice of cake, Finn’s hand steady on top of Poe’s, and then grabbed some forks, feeding each other bites of cake before Poe declared the rest of their slice was now his, and Finn could get his own slice if he wanted more. Finn laughed, going to grab himself another slice. 

* * *

Poe glanced around in contentment, the early morning rays of sunlight starting to peek through. At some point, BB-8 had smoothed things over with R-3N and had convinced them to play rock music, so the remaining guests (mostly consisting of Poe’s pilots) were having a good time dancing to that. How they had the energy left to do that, Poe wasn’t sure. 

“Ready to go,” Finn asked as he settled in the seat next to Poe. 

Poe grinned widely. “Let’s go, Mr. Dameron. Off to our next adventure?”

Finn’s answering grin was equally as large, standing up again and offering a hand to Poe. “We’re doing this.” 

* * *

“So are we going to a beach,” Finn asked as he settled comfortably in the co-pilot’s seat. 

“You’ll see,” Poe teased back. “How much do you trust Rey?” Poe roared with laughter at Finn’s unamused look, pausing in his pre-flight checks to lean over and give Finn a slow, lingering kiss. 

“What if I said we were going to Jakku,” Poe asked, resting his forehead against Finn’s. “It’s nice and warm,” he dissolved into giggles, not even able to keep a straight face to mess with Finn. 

“I want a divorce,” Finn groaned. But he reached over with the hand with Shara Bey’s ring on it, and grabbed Poe’s hand. 

“Come on, my love. Let’s go to not-Jakku. I promise you’ll love it.” 

“You disabled all the controls on my side of the ship, right?”

“Oh, of course. You might be my co-pilot, but that’s more for things like common sense rather than say, actual flying.” 

Finn grinned back. “Excellent. I can do that. Let’s go to our honeymoon, husband.”

“Husband,” Poe said thoughtfully. “I like the sound of that.”

“Well, get used to it,” Finn responded. “You’re my husband, Poe Dameron.” 

“I love you, Finn Dameron.”

“I know, hotshot. And I love you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end for this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it!!
> 
> I've never been to a wedding before, so let me know how I did!
> 
> Thanks to [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/) and [The Carrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/) for organizing this event! I had a great time 🥰
> 
> Shout out again to Alex, who tirelessly read over my work and had to listen to my endless ramblings about my fics, despite not being in fandom.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://evolution-of-magic.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!!
> 
> I'll be posting a chapter a day until this work is complete.
> 
> Thanks to [mssrj_335](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssrj_335/) and [The Carrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/) for organizing this event! 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on [tumblr](https://evolution-of-magic.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
